


Thomas Turns Three

by Adavisa



Series: Up at the Farm [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Birthday Party, Gen, Post Season 7, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa
Summary: The Sons headnto Norco to celebrate the littlest Teller's third birthday.





	Thomas Turns Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the Ao3 FB challenge fornthe three year anniversary od the group. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/events/173297393428836/?ti=cl

The men of SAMCRO were once again on their way to Norco. The entire group had come for this trip. Thomas Teller was turning three years old.   
It’d been a little over two years since Jax’s death and the Teller boys’ move out of Charming. Abel, Thomas and Lucius were thriving in the fresh air and safety of Nero’s farm. Wendy had stayed true to her word, clean, sober, and raising the boys far away from Charming.   
She’d also held steadfast to her rules about visiting. Everyone from SAMCRO was welcome but there was no mention of the club near the boys. No kuttes, no reapers, no Sons memorabilia of anytype was allowed through the front gates of the farm.   
The men of SAMCRO were riding in formation today. Chibs and Tig led the way on their Harleys, but behind them was Happy, Rat and Brooke in Happy’s F250. Venus’s Prius, which was crammed full of balloons, was behind Happy’s truck. Quinn, T.O. and Montez brought up the rear on their motorcycles. The prospects, who had never known Jax or his children, were back at TM, working with the regular mechanics.   
They all pulled to the side of the road as they approached the farm. Shedding their kuttes, rings and necklaces, they placed them all in Happy’s locking toolbox for safe keeping until the birthday celebration was over.   
Rat jogged ahead and opened the front gate. Everyone pulled through and stopped so that he could close the gate and then catch up to Happy’s truck. The group headed up the long driveway to the farmhouse where the party was waiting.   
As they pulled into the driveway, Thomas was wiggling in Wendy’s arms. She waited until the last engine was quiet before she let him go. He ran directly to Tig, who was their most frequent visitor, tied with Happy. “Uncle Tiggerrrrrr,” the little boy screeched as he made a beeline across the yard.   
Abel followed behind him at a more sedate pace. The older child stopped to hug Chibs before passing by and hugging the rest of the men as they came forward. He lingered by Happy’s side, they all watched as Thomas loudly jabbered to Tig and Venus, who had joined them, about his party.   
After they’d gathered presents from their saddle bags and the trucks, Wendy led them through to the backyard. They found Nero, Lucius, and half a dozen preschoolers looking at them as they came into the yard. Tig sat Thomas down and he ran to join his friends.   
The SAMCRO family joined Nero around the grill as all the kids ran off to play. They caught up on life, how the boys were, a few failed relationships around the club, and Nero announced his proposal to Wendy. He was met with congratulations from everyone. They were all glad to see the little family making it official.   
The hot dogs and burgers were soon finished and the men helped the kids make their plates, while Wendy and Venus filled their little Paw Patrol cups with juice. They stood around eating and watching the kids chatter and devour their food. Thomas was bouncing in his seat because he knew that after food came cake, and then presents.   
Venus helped Wendy put away the leftover food when everyone was done eating. Nero recruited the other men to help him clean up and put away the grill. When everything was cleaned up the back door opened and Thomas’s eyes widened.   
Wendy came out the door with a two tier cake, frosted in blue and covered in cartoon dogs. Venus followed behind her with a large tub of ice cream and the scoop. Wendy set the cake in front of Thomas, who was seated at the end of the table. As she lit the three little candles, Tig started the Happy Birthday song, and everyone cheered at the end when Thomas blew out his candles.   
Cake and ice cream was passed around to everyone. Happy snagged a corner piece, and Rat stole the icing off Brooke’s piece. Abel was sitting in Tig’s lap when he finished his cake, and began stealing bites out of Tig’s bowl. Tig pretended not to notice.   
As soon as the last child had finished their cake, Thomas yelled “PRESENTS,” making the adults chuckle. All the kids sat on the ground and watched as Thomas opened clothes, books, shoes and Toys from everyone. Happy and Quinn disappeared just as Wendy handed Thomas the last present on the table.   
They reappeared moments later carrying a Power Wheels truck that had been custom painted to match Nero’s. Thomas saw them coming around the corner and squealed. He took off running to his uncles and threw his arms around Happy’s legs, “A truck! Tank you,” he said as he looked up at Happy.   
Quinn helped Happy sit the truck down on the ground so that Hap could pick up Thomas. “You need to thank Uncle Quinn, Uncle Rat, and Brooke too. This is from Ll of us,” Happy said with a soft smile for the little boy in his arms.   
Thomas wiggled down and ran to Quinn, then Rat and Brooke to hug and thank them. The adults watched as Thomas took his preschool friends on rides around the yard in his new truck. “Thank you for not getting the motorcycle,” Wendy said quietly. “He’s already obsessed,” she explained as she stood next to Happy and watched the kids play.   
Happy nodded, “I know. You got this though. Can’t imagine that kid in SAMCRO though. He’s gonna be smart. Do something good, save lives. Like both his mamas,” he said as he put his arm across Wendy’s shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.   
“Abel though,” Wendy began.   
“Don’t worry about Abel right now. If the day comes, we’ll all handle it then. Celebrate your little man’s birthday right now mama,” Happy said, cutting off her thoughts. They all knew Abel would more than likely show up in Charming at some point.   
“Mama ride with me,” Thomas called across the yard, much to the amusement of the other adults.   
“That truck’s too small for me baby,” Wendy apologized.   
Thomas shrugged and let a few of his preschool buddies crawl back in the truck with him.   
That evening when the last preschooler had gone home, the men of SAMCRO, and their ladies, began to load back into their cars and trucks, and onto their bikes. Abel and Thomas clung to each member and hugged them tightly before they got into or on their rides.   
They pulled out of the front gates of the farm and off to the side, where all the men could get their Sons gear out of Happy’s toolbox. Once they were all wearing their kuttes, chains and rings again, they hit the road again. Time to get back to Charming, until next time.


End file.
